inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball
Baseball, labeled The Quiet Reader, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is placed on Team Epic. He was eliminated in The Arena Of Death. Personality Baseball is a quiet and intelligent armless player. Though only spending a short amount of time on the show, Baseball has shown to be quite usefull with his intelligence and physical abilites. He apparently loves to read, however not enjoying books such as Where Babies Come From and Twilight, though reading them anyways. Baseball has also shown to be self-concious about his weight, being the widest character. Along with this size change, his voice has gotten quite noticably deeper from the start of the series. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Baseball didn't do much in this episode. He was shown in the beginning with all of the other contestants, thus making him a part of the challenge. Baseball was one of the many contestants that was not shown jumping off the cliff, however it is currently unknown if he did or not. In A Lemony Lesson, Baseball was chosen by Nickel to be on Team Epic. During the challenge, Baseball didn't do much to help his team. He called Nickel a "show-off" when he climbed the tree without use of arms. Nickel drops lemons at him. Shortly after, Nickel poops on Baseball and apologizes that he couldn't hold it in. At the end of the challenge, Baseball and Team Epic are up for elimination. Baseball recieved the 3rd cookie, and was safe for the episode, leading to Paper's elimination. In The Arena Of Death, Baseball was one of the eight chosen contestants to compete in the episode's challenge. During the challenge, he kicked a rock at Taco using Knife's idea, which was deflected back at his team. Nickel and Baseball dodged the incoming rocks but Knife was hit and out of the challenge. Baseball yelled at Knife for giving them a "horrible stradegy". After Nickel and Paintbrush are knocked off the platforms, he complains that he is the only one still in, and kicks a rock at OJ, which shatters him. Baseball then jumps off his platform, which was illegal, and tries to tackle Taco, however Taco spits a lemon at Baseball and he falls back down with the others. Baseball is put up for elimination with Team Epic once again. At elimination, Baseball, Marshmallow and Knife got votes. Marshmallow was safe, as well as Knife. Baseball was declared eliminated, for he got the most votes, at 5. In A New Stage In The Game, Baseball was seen in Idiotic Island along with Paper, who was having minor anger issues. Baseball, even though disgusted, was reading Where Babies Come From, being the only source of entertainment for him. Paper continued to complain about how he was sick and tired of being there for 3 months. Baseball looses it and shouts at Paper to shut up, when Lightbulb begins to fly in and shatters on the ground. Then the chinese food from Episode 4 hits Baseball on the head. In Sugar Rush, Baseball briefly cameos when Balloon slowly floats down into Idiotic Island and is popped by Knife. He is seen reading the book Where Babies Come From with an interested face along with Nickel. In The Snowdown, Baseball is seen when Lightbulb falls and shatters in Idiotic Island. He is still reading the Where Babies Come From book, yet with a screaming face, clearly disgusted at what he is reading. Later, when MePhone4 announces that an eliminated contestant is going to rejoin the game onto Team Chickenleg as a reward for them winning the challenge, Baseball is seen once again. He begs the voters to choose him since he needs to get a new book, and he explains that the one that he currently has is horrible, and before he gets the chance to tell the viewers what it is about, the shot switches to Knife. He sings in The Island Of Misfit Objects Song in the credits, and in his speaking part he says that he is a baseball that struck out, rendering him a misfit. In Double Digit Desert, Baseball discusses with Nickel who will rejoin the game, and states that Balloon obviously will not. He later says that they all do have an equal chance, and is told to shut up by Knife, Paper, and Lightbulb. Baseball cries in pain that he has been through enough, referring to his book. Before the eliminated contestants are to be launched into the rejoining area in the sky, MePhone tells them to grab onto something heavy. Everyone grabs onto Baseball, who defends himself saying that he is not fat. Lightbulb informs him that he's been "getting a little chubbier around the edges". Baseball ends up not rejoining the game, and is very disappointed and pleads for a new book. MePhone tells him not to worry since they got him a new one. Surprised but excited, Baseball asks what it is. MePhone reveals to him that the book is Twilight, and Baseball reacts horrified, screaming before the book is thrown at his face and he is sent back to Idiotic Island. In Crappy Anniversary, Baseball sees something hurtling towards Idiotic Island, and everyone soon realizes that it is Bomb. He and the other eliminated contestants scream in terror as Bomb explodes upon impacting Idiotic Island, leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. In The Great Escape, Baseball expresses joy that Bomb's explosion has destroyed the Idiotic Island cage. After they escape the island, Salt departs from the rest of the gang in pursuit of OJ. Nickel rides on Baseball's back, trying to call her back, but Baseball tells him it's useless, since Salt is "too deep in her love obsession" to hear them. MePhone sees Salt and realizes that the eliminated contestants must have escaped. Baseball claims that they didn't, and Lightbulb slaps him. Baseball is halted by Bow, who tries to capture him with a lasso, but Baseball sneaks away. He runs away with Nickel on his back, but trips over his book and lands on Bow, crushing her. Baseball continues to run as Lightbulb leads the pack, as she tells everyone to keep looking straight. However, she doesn't follow her own advice and leads everyone into a ditch. An annoyed Baseball says they should have looked down as well. MePhone sends Baseball along with the rest of the eliminated contestants to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. Gallery Baseballidle.png NB Baseball.png FanBaseballWallOfChina.png Baseball_3.png Baseball_4.png Baseball_5.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fist Thingy Category:Rocks Category:Idiotic Island Category:The Arena of Death Category:Non-Merged Category:Armless